sm_master_wikis_betafandomcom-20200214-history
Subnautica Scanner
This article is about the Scanner. You may be looking for the Scanner Room. The scanner can be used to synthesize blueprints from salvaged technology, and to record alien biological data. ― PDA, Dialogue About The Scanner Scanner The Scanner is a tool capable of scanning fragments, lifeforms, technology, flora, the Player's body, and other objects scattered around the map, which get added to the Databank. Fragments are scanned to acquire blueprints; to acquire the blueprints of a particular item, the player must scan its corresponding fragments, the number of which varies based on the object. The Scanner can also scan life forms and Harvesting Nodes, adding their specific entries to the PDA's encyclopedia. The Scanner has a range of five meters. If the player equips a Scanner and points the crosshair at a scannable object in range, a white circle (a progress indicator) appears in the middle of the screen. If the Scanner is not out and the player has not yet scanned the object, a small Scanner icon will appear in the bottom right of the screen to inform the player. With a Scanner equipped, the player can hold RMB (Xbox One:Right Trigger, PlayStation 4:R2) to scan their target. It takes about ten seconds to finish scanning; if scanning is interrupted (which can happen if the player looks away or the target moves out of range, for instance), the player can resume scanning later with no loss of progress. Story Spoiler The Scanner display will show "NORMAL" if the creature is not infected or "INFECTED" if it is, for approximately 4 seconds each time a scan is made. The player can scan their own body by holding F (Xbox One and PlayStation 4: Dpad Up) The Scanner will display whether the player is infected or not and, if the player is infected, will show the progress of the infection in the player's body. See the player page for more details. More About The Scanner The Scanner requires a Battery to operate, and will be unusable if its battery is depleted. Its battery can be replaced by equipping the Scanner and pressing R (Xbox One: X, PlayStation 4: Square) Recipe Battery + Titanium in a Fabricator = Scanner Scannable Entities Alien Life Forms Coral * Brain Coral * Coral Shell Plate * Earthen Coral Tubes * Giant Coral Tubes * Pyrocoral * Table Coral * Tree Mushroom Flora * Acid Mushroom * Blood Grass * Bloodroot * Bloodvine * Blue Palm * Brine Lily * Bulbo Tree * Cave Bush * Chinese Potato Plant * Crab Claw Kelp * Creepvine * Creepvine Seed Cluster * Deep Shroom * Eye Stalk * Fern Palm * Furled Papyrus * Gabe's Feather * Ghost Weed * Giant Cove Tree * Grub Basket * Jaffa Cup * Jellyshroom * Bulb Bush * Lantern Tree * Marblemelon Plant * Membrain Tree * Ming Plant * Pink Cap * Pygmy Fan * Redwort * Regress Shell * Rouge Cradle * Sea Crown * Speckled Rattler * Spiked Horn Grass * Sulphur Plant * Gel Sack * Spotted Dockleaf * Tiger Plant * Tree Leech * Veined Nettle * Violet Beau * Voxel Shrub * Writhing Weed Other Entities * Alien Tablets * Forcefield Control * Player * Inactive Warper * Energy Core Raw Materials * Metal Salvage * Stalker Teeth * Ion Cubes * Kyanite * Ruby Frangments Fragments Audio Scanner Demo sound by Sim Mix More Audio Coming Soon from the game files!' Data Bank Entry Image Coming Soon! ´ The essential science and survival tool, the scanner can be used to add new blueprints to memory, and analyze unknown entities. It emits electromagnetic radiation in the specified direction, which is reflected by the environment and then analyzed to determine the physical make-up of the targeted object. It has four primary functions. Blueprint Acquisition: Record the physical parameters of scanned technologies to add their blueprints to the PDA databank. These blueprints may then be constructed at the appropriate fabricator. The scanner is also equipped to break down damaged and otherwise useless devices into their base metals for salvage purposes. Organism Analysis: The scanner will attempt to match scanned organisms against the onboard database. If no match is found then the species will be assigned an easy-to-remember name, and a new databank entry will be created. Your PDA's AI will also attempt to synthesize theories on behavioral tendencies and evolutionary origins where possible, as well as deliver assessments on how best to approach them. Medical Analysis: Scanning any living organism will display basic information on their state of health on the scanner's HUD. This information will be limited without access to a network database. Self-Scan: The user may run a self-scan to determine their own physical well-being. The scanner will search for foreign bacteria and other signs of ill-health, and compare with available data to provide a diagnosis. 'The Alterra Spectroscope Scanner - Understanding the world so you don't have to.' Gallery Coming Soon!Category:Subnautica Category:Scanner Category:Subnautica Scanner